


One Hour Homo

by TheAndyChrist



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alcohol, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Come Swallowing, Creampie, First Time, Heterosexual Character, Humor, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Musicians, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 06:55:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15791292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAndyChrist/pseuds/TheAndyChrist
Summary: I persuade a few straight guys to go gay for an hour, but once involved, no one was caring about the hour. We start out meeting at a popular music venue, then hop up the street with body parts exposed and end in one of the fella's apartments.Includes..Drummer MattBass player ChrisNews reporter DavidSongwriter JohnnyAuthor Andy :)*sorry if you find the title offensive, but it's part of the story*





	One Hour Homo

One night, JJ’s Bohemia hosted an album release party for a band, which packed the place with beautiful people. Some were dressed nice, while others were dressed like a regular night out. David and Johnny were dressed up, sipping glasses of beer, and standing out in the crowd. 

I saw them talking and my chance to speak with them both. They idley sipped their beers. I rushed up, put my arms around their waists, and said, “So, I have this new idea for a gay erotica.” 

“Oh, really?” Johnny looked slightly perturbed, smiled, shook his head like he didn’t know what to think and asked, “You write gay erotica?” 

Johnny didn’t distance himself from my touch like David did, but rather, Johnny rubbed up my chest. David sat his beer down to snap a photo. My nipples were hard and he pinched them. 

“Johnny!” I gushed. 

“Please, no pictures. Okay?” 

David nodded. David knew I wrote gay erotica and said, “Yeah, Andy writes dirty stories, but they’re usually about guys he knows and it's hilarious.” 

“There is a market for that, man.” Johnny patted my stomach, saw my greater bulge and asked, “Did I excite you?” 

“Maybe a little.” 

“Doesn’t look little to me.” 

“Are you getting hard?” David asked and tapped his beer against my growing erection. He really massaged the base of my shaft and balls with his glass of beer. 

Johnny and David were writers. Johnny wrote songs and music, while David wrote for the newspaper but was also in a band. Johnny was likely single at the time, but David had a wife and daughter. I only ever saw her come out for couples Halloween costumes and at David’s band's one cd release party. 

I knew they would listen, as I started and said, “Yeah, I'm getting hard. Comes from being next to you guys. The story is called One Hour Frames. It’s about these two sexy guys waiting for their glasses and have an hour to kill.” They didn’t get it, at first, but I pretended to adjust a pair of glasses on my face and said, “You guys are two sexy, bespectacled gents.” 

David laughed first, and Johnny laughed and asked, “Oh, a story about us?” He poked my crotch, chuckled and said, “I bet that would excite you.” He used his bare hand and felt my erection. 

David took a drag of his cigarette, back when you could still smoke indoors, and said, “One Hour Photo. Oh, what about One Hour Homo? I don’t mean to insult you.” 

“No, it’s fine.” 

I saw Matt coming our way. I wanted to feel of his ass and opened up our circle right as he was approaching us, but Matt’s hand grabbed my ass first. I stood in shock, as Matt kept sliding through the crowd, but I managed to catch his hand and reel him back over. 

I said, “My turn.” 

Johnny and David watched me turn Matt’s ass to me, lift his shirt, expose him soft cheeks peeking out of his sagging drawers, glide my hand down the back of his pants and cup his ample buttocks. Pale white skin between my fingers. His pants dropped a bit more and I dropped them even more, to show his full, pale ass to us. 

Johnny squeezed tall Matt’s luscious buttocks and said, “You got this ass from biking. It's nice.” Johnny sipped his beer. 

“Thanks, Johnny?” Matt wiggled, wrenched my hand from his asshole and said, “You don’t stick your hand down people’s pants, Andy.” He put his hand down the front of my pants, found an erection and fled. 

I yelled, “Come back.” But Matt had his pants up and was gone. “Do you want to feel?” I quizzed David squarely in the eyes. 

“Have it where a guy goes gay for an hour.” David was the most seasoned writer amongst us and had more to add, as I took his beer and his cold hand felt my cock. He asked, “Do you want me to open them?” 

He wasn’t sure at all, but I nodded and he shook his head, as he unzipped my jeans and saw my dick push out my underwear. He pulled my underwear away and my blossomed cockhead plunged out of my zipper. 

He looked at me and said, “I’m not going to touch it, but that’s a nice, big cockhead.” He winked and nodded over to Johnny, as David took his beer and I put my hands back around them. David wore a black coat, cream buttoned up shirt, dark denim jeans, and black dress shoes. David bulged in his shirt and jeans and admitted, “I might go gay for an hour.” David looked up at me and back at Johnny for his response, as his curious hand ventured and firmly held my shaft. 

David stroked my cock, as I was dying to smell his flesh and said, “I want to smell you.” I put my face in his neck, as he let go of me. 

“Ah, Andy.” David hushed, as I kissed and sucked his earlobe. “Stop. No, Andy. Not here.” David pushed me away, but held my arm. 

“Me too. Go gay. For an hour.” Johnny sipped his beer, but almost spewed it, once David started groping his crotch without warning. People squeezed past in the crowd, as David molded Johnny’s bulge and we laughed. Either Johnny’s balls looked huge or his cock was growing downward, as I watched Johnny smile and nod at me. 

“Me too.” I unzipped Johnny’s pants, without touching his belt or button, and reached inside, as David’s hand drew Johnny’s zipper down to fit my entire hand. Johnny wore boxers, but my hand entered his pants and boxer flap. Johnny took a deep breath, as I reached under his loose sack, past his cock, and held all of him. He was smooth, large, and growing. His eyes darted to mine and then, my full lips and Johnny kissed them, as I felt his moist cock wain and wince with elation in my trembling hand. I wanted his tongue and easily pierced his lips, as his shaft pulsed. 

Johnny slid his small hand through David’s buttoned shirt and pinched David’s soft nipple, which made David say, “Oh, Johnny, don’t do that here either.” David moaned, as he watched my hand work around Johnny’s pleased crotch and Johnny pull away. David’s eyes rolled, as his cheeks wrinkled a Cheshire's grin. David pulled his coat closed, but unzipped his jeans and pulled his fat cockhead through. 

“What have we here?” I reached inside David’s coat and stole his invincible erection. His fat, hairy sack dangled below. 

“We should go.” David groaned, as I stroked his cock. It was thick, long and smooth. I could feel the big pumping vein riding up the center. 

I pulled my hand from Johnny, but Johnny took my waist and ground his partial erection into my ass. He rubbed it hard, as I pulled David’s healthy, seven inch cock under his coat. The place was a thin room packed with people, but we were near the wall. I moved closer to the wall, let Johnny pull down my jeans, and I got David to stand right in front of me, as Johnny stuck his dry cock to my asshole. I pushed and squeezed inside me. 

“Oh my god, Andy.” Johnny pushed his entire cock into me and moved slowly, but my hungry ass rode up and down his shaft. And I was only picking up steam and Johnny couldn’t help but wonder if he was going to stop me. 

David opened his coat and I saw his thick cock, with a very ample cockhead standing firm. David drank his beer, as the coat fell against my face and I sucked down his fierce shaft. I rubbed behind him and squeezed his ample ass, as I realized Johnny pulled his cock out. 

Hot come hit my ass, but I put Johnny back inside me and said, “Come in me.” 

“So hot. Fuck. Fuck.” Johnny gyrated. 

I stood up and whispered in David’s ear, “Yeah, where can we go.” I said it like I wanted to fuck him and that’s how it was meant. 

“Here.” Johnny snickered, as he showed me his cock. I deepthroated him, while David drank his beer and Johnny explored David’s wet erection behind me. Johnny got me and David in position and David stuffed his cock in my ass. 

“Oh, Andy!” David was kinda loud and got us some attention. He pulled out and people laughed. They didn’t see my naked ass or his cock or David saying to me, “I want to fuck you so bad right here, but my wife.” 

I wanted to tell him that Johnny just came in my ass, but straight Johnny kinda got shy. I put him in me and said, “Fuck me till this song ends.” A band started playing. 

“God, Andy. Why?” David pulled his long, thick cock out. It made me feel so hollow and thirsty. He knew I wanted it back and lit another smoke. 

David and Johnny were both wearing coats. I put my arms under their coats, slid behind their backs, down the back of their pants, and felt their soft behinds. I could see David’s consumed cock, before David moved and I pushed their crotches together with my hands on their bottoms. 

“We should go to my place. It’s just a few blocks from here.” Johnny poked his ass out, as my fingers found their way down his soft ass crack, winding into a moist anus. My finger fell and became lost inside Johnny, but David shuttered, as my fingers crept down his crack, between his fluffy cheeks, and into his pent hole. 

“You ever had your ass eaten?” I asked David. 

“No.” 

“You?” 

“What?” Johnny didn’t hear my question. 

“Ass eaten?” 

“I wish.” 

“I’ll eat it.” I laughed. 

My friend, Chris, came through the crowd and saw me. He came up to me, as David and Johnny went deaf from desire, and said, “It’s my birthday!” He wanted a hug and didn’t realize I had my hands full. I let my fingers stretch inside David and Johnny, before I acknowledged him.

“Come here.” My hands left David and Johnny to hug Chris and pick him up. He was a sagger as well and his boxers were completely bare. Chris laughed as I felt of his ass and pinched, but David and Johnny made their way to the front door. 

Chris asked, “Who are they?” 

“What is this?” I felt of his ass and rubbed him. I held him up and could feel his cock and balls rest on my chest. 

Chris snickered and said, “It’s my birthday, you’re supposed to spank it not make it feel good.” Chris smiled, as my hand entered the back of his boxers and felt his cold ass cheeks. 

His ass was soft and smooth, so I pulled his ass out in the crowd. I parted his cheeks and said, “We’re going up the road a couple of blocks to party. Want to come?” I drug him to the front and he walked down the sidewalk with me in the back of his pants. 

“You still didn’t answer my question.” He lit a cigarette, as I removed my hand. We were trying to keep up with the other guys and walking with my hand in his ass wasn’t really working. I wanted to poke a finger in him, but I knew it could wait, along with answering his question. 

“Guys, wait up!” I yelled at Johnny and David and they stopped on the sidewalk, as Chris and I caught up to them. They turned and smiled at Chris. He didn’t notice their fat crotches, but I did. 

Johnny said, “Hi, I’m Johnny.” 

“I’m Chris.” He smiled. 

“David.” David put his hand out and Chris shook it. Then, David brought Chris in and kissed his cheek, which made Chris blush at first, but then, he came back. 

“Come on, man.” Chris went in and kissed David on the mouth. 

“It’s his birthday today.” 

“Happy birthday.” David and Johnny spoke unanimously, as their smiles widened and they flashed Chris their cocks, by simply opening their coats. 

David felt something from the kiss and said, “We told Andy we would be gay for an hour.” He thought about sticking his tongue in his mouth, but he thought he should wait. 

“It’s my birthday, so I guess I’m gay all day!” Chris laughed and turned around to go back to the club, but I pulled him back by the back of his shirt, which lifted it and exposed his sagging jeans and displayed boxers. I kept his t-shirt up and lowered the back of his red boxers, as Chris leaned against the wall of one of the many apartment buildings. 

“Man, that’s my butt.” Chris smoked, as I showed his ass to Johnny and David. “Maaaaan.” My fingers clenched his right cheek and splayed him. 

“Come on, Andy!” Johnny was impatient, which I couldn’t argue with his horny sense of urgency. 

Chris had a small round bottom. There wasn’t much there, but David held a cheek and opened it with me. Chris turned and saw it wasn’t just me. He laughed at David and said, “You don’t have to be that gay.” The streetlight illuminated his tucked asshole David so bravely exposed. 

“Why not?” David’s finger dipped into Chris and Chris jumped, causing David’s finger to slip out. 

“I’m going to kiss it when we get in doors.” I took a turn, popped him with a finger, dropped his shirt and let Chris fix the rest, but he removed my hand and I saw his bulge looked magnified. 

“Fuck. Can't really hide it.” Chris pitched a big tent. 

“I’m straight, but I’ll suck your dick for your birthday.” Johnny felt Chris erect in his pants. Chris smiled as his cock was erecting to Johnny’s touch, but Johnny laughed and galloped to his apartment. 

Johnny’s heart raced, but he didn’t know if it was from the exercise or the words. Johnny unlocked the entry door, we followed his perky, little bubble butt up three flights of stairs, and we walked into his darkened apartment. 

He turned on the lights and asked, “Is that cool if I suck your dick, Chris?” 

“Suck his dick, Johnny.” David giggled, as he walked into the kitchen and searched the fridge for beer. He straightened his glasses and thought he needed more booze, as he gazed at me like he wanted to ravish me. 

Chris looked to me for help, but I followed behind David, felt around his waist, and pulled his jeans open. David’s cock fell forward, as I lowered his pants and kissed down his ass and leg. Chris saw me with David and said, “You might want to watch this.” 

I opened David’s ass and devoured his asshole. I shocked him, but he moaned once, bit his lip, and held onto the refrigerator door, as my tongue licked his succulent seasoning. His asshole was hairy, but not the hairiest hole I've seen. 

“Fuck, Andy.” David kept the fridge door open. 

I felt bad for Johnny’s produce, but said, “Oh, we will. We'll fuck.” But I wasn't done snacking. 

Johnny and Chris were almost the same height and build. Johnny stood eye to eye with Chris, as Johnny’s hands opened his pants and he said, “I don’t know what has come over me, but I’m really curious what sucking dick is like.” 

“By all means.” Chris watched Johnny pull his pants and boxers down his thin legs. Chris had an above average cock and balls. He was a small guy, but his penis held potential. Johnny couldn’t believe Chris was so large, but he grappled him, as Chris said, “Put it in your mouth.” 

I heard them, wanted to see Johnny suck Chris and stood, but David turned his face before I turned and our eyes and lips locked. I continued stripping David, as he turned his body around to me. We kissed and fell into the refrigerator door. David’s naked bottom bounced away from a chilly gallon of milk, but I hugged him, pulled him, and we finally shut the fridge door, but our mouths never lost their passion and the milk was saved. 

David took a breath and said, “God, bend over.” 

Chris and I made eye contact, as I flipped around, dropped trow, and leaned across the counter. David’s fingers found my asshole. David’s cockhead found my asshole. David spit in his hand and I said, “Come on, David. Give it to me. Fuck me, baby.” 

“Fuck, yeah.” David straightened his glasses and pointed his glistening cock. 

Johnny stroked Chris erect and looked over his shoulder, as his fingers played with the snake’s head. He saw David look down, push in, and stare straight. I cringed, as David’s cockhead breezed into me. It hurt, but luckily, I was tipsy and really into the moment. David felt huge in my ass. 

I saw Chris walk naked to the kitchen, as Johnny came around and said, “Oh my god, David.” 

Chris jerked and said, “And Andy’s taking it.” 

“Andy, that’s kind of hot.” 

“God, your ass feels great!” David’s cock felt fine to me, after the initial shock. I kept licking my lips and thinking about David’s hot asshole, as he fucked me with passion and speed. 

Chris got beside me. His pristine cock stood firm with a juicy cockhead waiting to be sucked. I saw he was within my reach and stroked his Italian sausage, as Chris smiled and said, “Not you. You’re gay.” Chris pulled his wonderful cock away from my touch, but Johnny turned and held his arm. Chris laughed, as Johnny pushed Chris’ cock to my open mouth. Chris wanted it sucked and said, “Goddammit. I guess so, Andy.” 

“Yeah, I'm gay and I'm going to taste your dick. Cisgendered piece of shit.” 

“Andy, I'm sorry! Suck it.” Chris and the guys laughed at my angry outburst, because they thought I was joking. Hell no. 

As I put Chris’ mightiness into my mouth, his cell phone started ringing. Johnny held Chris and said, “Answer it.” Johnny laughed, as Chris struggled to reach his phone in his hoodie pocket while keeping his balance, with the sucking, jerking of my mouth. His jolly balls tossed along. 

“Hey, man.” Chris talked on his phone, but he listened to the wet smacking of my body on two cocks. David’s bush tickled my ass, as he rammed me against the counter. The sound had to be heard on Chris’ phone call, because Chris said, “That’s Andy’s ass getting slammed. I’m up the street getting my dick sucked by him too. It’s actually not a long story. I wish it was a lie.” I gave him a look and he said, “I'm just joking, Andy. Please, don’t bite my dick off.” 

“What? Andy’s sucking your dick?” A voice shouted from his phone. 

“I wanted to suck it.” Johnny laughed and rubbed down David’s butt. David turned and Johnny kissed David’s neck and ear, as his fingers lined his crack. Johnny laughed and bent into Chris’ phone and said, “I was going to suck it.” 

“That’s this other dude. Yeah, it’s his place just down from the bar. You probably know him. Maybe, the guys you saw with Andy.” Chris answered the person on the phone and asked, “Is it cool if Matt comes up here?” 

“Matt?” Matt heard me ask through the phone. 

“Tell him to come.” Johnny gladly offered space for him. 

“You tell him.” Chris handed the phone to Johnny, as he felt inside of Johnny’s asshole. Chris slid out of my mouth, but I saw what he was thinking and I thought I could be free to suck Matt if he came. I’d make him come. 

David wasn’t distracted at all and said, “Andy, I’m going to shoot.” 

“Just let it go.” 

“I can’t believe how soft your ass is.” David hurled himself into me, but my soft padding didn’t mind it. He sucked my neck and I wanted his love marks. His breathing built and I knew he was going to blow. 

Johnny got off the phone and said, “He’ll be here any second. He was walking when I talked to him.”

Chris looked at Johnny, as Johnny got on his knees for him. Chris waited, as Johnny felt of his cock and thought about sucking on it, but Chris thought Johnny was being a bitch and said, “Bitch, you gonna suck it or memorize it?” He laughed and said, “Andy can suck it.” 

“I need another drink, I think.” Johnny got up and searched his kitchen nude. 

“God, god, fuck.” David huffed, pulled his meat out and pulled my shirt up. I pulled my shirt off, as David shot up my back and I felt it and three sets of eyes. David felt good and sputtered, “Holy fuck. It’s too much.” He cocked himself, but I reached back and pushed my ass down his shaft, as David blurted, “You like that?” 

“Yeah.” I wanted him to know. He did just what I expected, pulled out like a scared straight guy. 

He rode me, as his cock emptied and said, “Me too.” He shoveled cum inside of me, as his long cock rode in and out of me, pouring the whole time. 

Chris asked, “Can you feel it shooting, Andy?” 

“Oh my god.” Johnny watched David’s semen run down my back and into my crack, as David saw and used his cockhead to push it all inside. Johnny jerked his cock out of reflex. 

“Oh, David.” I felt the gushes cease and said, “Chris, he stopped.” 

David pulled out and looked for his pants. His cock was rock hard and wet like a dolphin’s nose. He bent for his pants, but he saw his jizz ooze down my back and licked a spot. My cock wanted to spew on the kitchen counter. 

“Damn, man, you had a good load. You a porn star?” Chris joked, as he watched David’s white juice run down my butt crack. He wanted it too. He felt he wanted my ass too and said, “Hey, what if I hit that?” 

“No, I have to go.” David thought Chris was talking about fucking his ass, but he was in an embarrassed haste. David seemed emotional. 

Johnny met David’s fervor and asked, “Are you okay?” 

“I have to go.” David vanished from the kitchen, but we heard David let Matt into Johnny’s apartment and I was dying for him to see me naked. 

As I heard Matt climb Johnny’s stairs, I sat on the kitchen counter with my ass hanging off. Chris and I looked face to face, as he grabbed my legs, spread me, and walked his cock to my asshole. I looked into his eyes and said, “I don’t know how long I can hold my load if I’m staring in your eyes.” 

Chris jabbed his blunt cockhead into me. My eyes shut with pain and he said, “You’ll have your eyes closed most of the time.” He brought his cock out, and as my vision cleared, he seared his cock back inside me, forcing me to squint. 

Johnny went around to greet Matt, but Matt greeted Johnny first and asked, “Are you the birthday boy? I see you’re in your birthday suit.” 

“It's my birthday, dumbass.” Chris was heard in the distance. 

“You have the penis I’m giving a blowjob, right?” Johnny jerked his erection. 

“You’re straight?” Matt thought about touching it. 

“Completely straight. I’m just tired of hearing how fun it is and what the hell.” 

“Man, I support you all the way.” Matt heard our heavy moans in the kitchen and came to find Chris fucking me on the kitchen counter. He was shocked and said, “Oh my god! I don’t believe it.” He laughed all of his energy out of him. I was worried he would be useless later. 

“Come here.” I insisted Matt come closer and he did, as I reached for his zipper. Johnny came around and helped me take Matt’s pants down. His cock flipped loose, but Chris kept pounding me and I couldn’t see Matt without seeing three of him. 

Chris saw my cock and asked, “Johnny, why don’t you suck Andy’s cock?” 

“Wow, Andy.” Matt saw my erection ooze on my stomach. I looked into his eyes, as he said, “I’ve always wondered.” He stared at me and said, “I’ve dreamt about it.” I thought he was going to stroke me, but he stroked his cock instead. 

Before I knew it, Johnny had my cock in his hand, stroking it and thinking about sucking it. My head rolled over to Matt, but Chris continued to blast his cock into me. I rested my head back on the counter and reached between Matt’s thighs. He spread his legs and I moved my head under his balls, as they rolled over my nose like slick melons. 

As I licked under Matt, he spread his thighs further and my tongue licked his soaked taint. I drank the lake of cake. My neck hurt. I fought my head free and said, “Turn around.” His cock had some precum, so before I used my hands to turn him around by force, I popped his cockhead in and out of my mouth, with a quick heated suck. 

“I’ve never had my ass eaten before.” Matt turned around, as Johnny sucked down my cock and Chris slowed his fuck. Matt’s full ass filled my vision, but I had to peer down at Johnny sucking and looking and rubbing up my chest. 

“Ah, Andy, this is so hot.” Chris paused and said, “I’m coming.” 

His hand went to his cock, until I said, “Leave it in, fucker.” 

“Ah, fuck, fuck.” Chris surged and came inside my ass, as Matt held his ass apart and my tongue went in it, while Johnny carefully worked his teeth around my obtuse cockhead and I struggled to hold my load. Chris squeezed my thighs and thrust, as I felt his cock pop and sizzle inside like damp fireworks. He brought it out, splattered on my asshole, laughed, and I pushed his cock back in me, as he throbbed with pleasure and sweated. I wanted to reach his butthole, but I had the one I wanted. 

Matt stared at the fridge and said, “I thought I was going to get a blowjob, not a rimjob.” 

“Hang on, I’m going to come.” I was being pleasured so rapidly. Johnny removed his mouth from my cock and stroked me, until I flooded my chest and his hand. My finger went into Matt and I said, “Oh, goddamn!” 

My finger energized Matt. He jerked his immediate erection, as my finger wound inside him, like my cock should be doing inside Johnny’s mouth. He released my cock, as I shot more streams and he said, “God, Andy.” 

Chris pulled his cock out, as I pulled my finger out of Matt and Matt turned around erect. I could see his cock without seeing triples, but Chris lifted my wet cock and we all watched him taste my cockhead. 

Matt saw the flood of come coming from my asshole and told Chris, “Come on, suck it.” 

Johnny rubbed down Chris’ back, as Chris bent over and sucked my cock. Matt took my legs, spread them, and his cock came close to my asshole, but I said, “I want you to fuck me like a dog on the rug.” 

Matt wanted to push the come back into me and said, “Okay, but wait a minute.” He pushed, with his gyrating gord, knocking me around across the kitchen counter like a rogue electric hand mixer. He pulled out and saw his cock drenched with a dude’s shit and another dude’s semen. 

Chris laughed and choked on my cock, before releasing me and I jumped from the counter and Johnny pointed to his living room, where there was a fuzzy area rug. Chris saw his come swell and wind down Matt’s shaft onto his ballsack and licked him there. Matt pushed Chris off him, once Chris gagged himself attempting to swallow his entire cock, but then, I sped into the living room, got on all fours, and watched Matt’s erection wobble as he joined me in the floor with a smile. Chris liked Johnny’s hand caressing his bottom and stood still, as Johnny moved to put his cock inside him. 

Matt looked at my ass and asked, “Can I smack it?” 

“You can do whatever you want to it, baby.” I watched him swallow a finger and plunge it inside me, like it would hurt, but it didn’t hurt me at all. I moaned, as his finger wound inside me and his cock wiggled with enjoyment. He was eating it off his fingers, as I curled and moaned with my ass in the air. 

Then, Matt pushed his generous cock into me, as I bowed to the floor. He went completely in and asked, “Are you okay?” 

“Are you okay?” I started slamming my ass against his cock and Matt soon understood me. I craned my neck to see Matt blinded with pleasure. He gripped my hips, with his ape hands, as I pounded his hairless crotch. 

“Oh my god.” Matt exhaled. 

“Oh my god.” Chris couldn’t believe he liked how Johnny’s cock made his asshole feel. Johnny moved very slow and Chris could stand the sinking pain. He thought of it like a tattoo, how the pain feels really excellent after a minute. Johnny’s cock wasn’t too large, but it was slick and slid all the way inside him. Chris felt the folds inside him ease and roll to accommodate Johnny’s runny cock. 

Matt couldn’t handle my thrusts and said, “Hey Johnny, do you mind if I sit in a chair and do this?” He laughed like he had too much to drink, but we all knew the night was young and I knew for a fact he couldn’t be that drunk, he was releasing an album that night. 

Johnny held Chris by his thin waist, but felt his firm erection, as he answered Matt, “Yeah, sit wherever, but please, don’t spray everywhere.” He jerked Chris, but said, “You can spray across the counter if you want.” Johnny’s little butt popped in and out, as Chris planned in his head. 

Chris groaned, as Matt moved to the center chair. He held his cock up, as I sat down him. He looked at me and said, “I’m never talking about this again.” I squeezed his nipples, kissed his open mouth, and rammed my spine down his pole. We kissed and kissed and kissed, and he held my head with his huge hands, until Matt bellowed, “Oh my god.” He sucked my mouth and I felt my ass get incredibly wet. He shoved cock while I shoved ass and his cock shot liquid glass. 

“Are you coming already, big boy?” 

“Yeah, I couldn’t hold it.” 

I stroked my erection, as I felt Matt’s huge cock release inside my cramped ass. I felt good and raped and fell onto his chest, as he held me and poured inside me. His breathing was as heavy as battleships, while I told him i couldn’t hold it as well. He started to disapprove, but my cock stared up at his face and erupted. 

The sound of Johnny’s sweaty body slapping Chris’ sweaty body echoed into the living room, as Johnny sucked his ear and stroked his salivating sausage. Johnny wanted him to fire and said, “Shoot it, man. I want you to have the best birthday ever.” 

Chris felt behind him, feeling Johnny’s smooth, wet bottom thud and swing, and asked, “When’s your birthday?” Chris almost kissed him. 

Yeah, yeah, back to me and Matt. When I was a kid, my church friend’s grandpa attempted suicide by firing a shotgun up his chin; my cock felt like a shotgun shooting off Matt’s chin. I splashed his nose and ran into his mouth. His cock blasted up and down inside me, as my cock wiggled and sprinkled. 

“Fuck, Andy, you’re in my goddamn mouth.” Matt spit on me, but I didn’t care. More of me found its way in his mouth and I laughed. 

I was still riding him and spewing, but asked, “You want to share spit?” I came in as Matt collected the saliva to spit, and I kissed him and swallowed the spit he discarded in my mouth. I shot on his stomach and ran down my shaft and balls. 

Matt was more done than me and slid me off his heroic erection, as I stood and he said, “Chris, come on let’s go. Don’t you want to get back?” Matt gathered his belongings and went into the kitchen and said, “Chris.” 

“Man.” Chris looked at Matt and said, “The only way I’m leaving right now is if you suck my dick.” 

Matt was using Johnny’s paper towels to wipe off his cock and chin. It took a moment for him to notice what Chris wanted and said, “Let’s go.” 

“Suck my dick.” 

My dick was soft when I entered the kitchen, but Johnny’s ass looked so plump pounding Chris. Chris stepped away from the counter and Johnny pulled out. Matt saw Chris standing completely erect, but he didn’t want to do it. I went to Matt and said, “Let me clean that for you.” I sucked down, as Johnny waited for Matt to make up his mind so he could get back to fucking someone. 

“I’ve never sucked a dick and I’m not starting tonight.” 

“It’s my birthday.” 

“Even if it’s your birthday.” 

“It’s my twenty first birthday.” 

“Do you have any whiskey?” Matt looked to Johnny, as my added blowjob made Matt seize. 

Johnny had a few bottles of things and actually had half a bottle of whiskey. He often had people over that left things behind as favors and Johnny was happy to supply it for this purpose. He gave the bottle to Matt, as I crawled aside with Johnny’s naked body in my grasp. Matt swallowed a mouthful of whiskey and hopped up on the counter. 

“What are you doing?” Chris asked. 

“You’re planning on coming, I’d rather you come in my ass than my mouth.” Matt chuckled, as Chris came closer with his raging erection. Chris stroked it, but Matt said, “No, don’t get it ready to pop. Put it in, Matt.” 

“You should wet it.” 

“I told you,” Matt took another swig of whiskey and said, “Come here, man.” Matt bent forward, but Johnny and I didn’t come around fast enough to see Matt swallow Chris’ jarring erection. 

Matt choked, lifted his legs and I saw Chris spread Matt’s cheeks. Matt’s asshole drew me away from Johnny, as I engulfed my face with his pent hole, as his cock hit my face on entry. Matt’s cock was getting hard and Chris said, “Here, let me put it in.” I moved and let Chris place his tan cockhead against Matt and push. Matt was tight, but Chris entered him slowly and completely. 

“You okay, man?” Johnny stepped over and asked Matt. 

“Yeah, man. Wow.” Chris slapped his nuts against Matt’s hairy taint, as Matt felt great and relaxed. Chris wanted to know how Matt felt and asked, “How are you, Matt?” 

“Oh my god. It feels great.” Matt smiled and held his knees up, as Chris sped up. Matt couldn’t believe the incredible sensations. The hair on his arms stood up, much like his cock was doing in place of hair. Matt jerked his cock and said, “Do you hear that?” 

“I’m coming.” Chris exploded inside Matt, as Matt tried to listen to the people outside Johnny’s apartment. I pulled Chris out of Matt and watched him shoot and quickly shoved him back inside Matt’s opened hole. 

“No, no, no. Pull out!” Matt pushed Chris out of his ass. "Oh, fuck. I'm coming too."

David was outside with some friends and relatives. He rang the doorbell, as I put my mouth around Matt’s bell-shaped cockhead and swallowed his load, that obviously came from Chris busting one inside him. Matt held my head and pounded the come out. Johnny zipped through the living room and was suddenly wearing a house robe and letting David in with guests. 

“I hope you don’t mind I brought some friends over. They showed interest in joining in with the festivities.” 

Johnny was puzzled and said, “You told them?” 

David started, but was cut off by one of his friends, “I’m his cousin, Joseph.” It was his gorgeous redheaded cousin. 

“Yeah, he graduated high school and that’s what I did tonight.” David second guessed his decision and said, “Maybe we should go.” 

Matt and Chris held their clothes over their cocks and entered the living room. They blushed a little, but Matt said, “We got a show to do at JJ’s tonight. I shouldn’t be here. In fact, I was never here. You didn’t see me.” 

“But I brought more dicks to suck.” David laughed. 

“I didn’t suck any dicks.” Matt lied, as David patted Matt’s smooth, soft ass. 

“What’s your dick look like?” One of David’s friends opened up his pants. 

Yet, Matt and Chris were gone in a heartbeat, but I was there knowing Johnny was naked under his robe and Johnny saw David’s friend’s progression and opened his robe and said, “This is what my dick looks like.” He laughed and said, “But Andy’s already sucked it pretty dry.”

I stuck my hand out, groped Johnny’s cock and said, “I bet there’s more inside.” 

David’s redheaded cousin, Joseph, burst out and said, “David’s going to suck mine.” 

“What?” I was surprised. 

Johnny and I gasped and David got down on his knees and said, “I’ve always joked with Joseph, because he’s my only red headed cousin and I love redheads.” 

“But y’all are cousins.” 

“And we’re straight. You ready?"

"Guess so." 

David pulled Joseph’s pants down and Joseph was already somewhat aroused. David stroked Joseph, but Joseph was shocked David was going through with it. David sucked down Joseph, as everyone giggled and Joseph got really erect. 

I nudged Johnny’s shoulder and said, “I guess we're missing the album release.” 

“Guess so.” Charming.


End file.
